Musings of a notquite Master
by psychicshipping
Summary: Ever wonder what Sora was thinking before fighting Xemnas at TWTNW? Or how about his feelings on Trickmaster of Wonderland? Well wonder no more! The answers to these questons and more can all be found right here! So read it already!
1. Darkside: take 1

Musings of a not-quite Master

**Hello everyone! For those of you who already know me, welcome back! For those of you who've just found me, congratulations! Just a quick note, just because I haven't been very active on FF doesn't mean I haven't been writing elsewhere. I still intend to keep that promise on the first chapter of my first story. Infact, I've gotten to chapter 483 on worldsofallkinds. blogspot. com. I don't have much else to say besides, welcome to the first chapter!**

* * *

Darkside: take 1

_Pre battle_

I've gotta be dreaming, but something tells me this is more than just a dream. I mean, those the claws of those _things _really hurt. I'm on another platform and this one has a picture of a woman in a yellow dress.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ There's that weird voice I've been following because I don't know what else to do. I look at my shadow, and notice something odd about it. Then it starts rising... I have a feeling I'm in trouble. I start to back away.

"_Don't be afriad." _Easy for it to say, my shadow is begining to mutate and it's just a voice! "_And don't forget..." _I don't care at this point and try to run back down the mini-platforms, only to find they're missing. I bearly stop myself from falling and turn to my now unrecognizable shadow. Looks like the only thing I can do is fight and hope I survie. So I pull out my sword and start attacking.

_Post battle_

I've almost killed it! I jump back to take one final assult, when my sword vanishes! I get out of the way just before one of my shadow's fists would have crushed me, but I fall on my butt. It is staring at me with those glowing yellow eyes and I feel myself sinking into a pool of black something.

"_-But don't be afraid." _Where was it when I needed it?! Maybe it can tell me how to get out of this mess. "_You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _What weapon?! I can't call my sword back! I try to drag myself out of the pool, but it's no use. "_So don't forget:" _Just then I'm finally covered in the black stuff. "_You are the one who will open the_ _door." _

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Love it? Hate it? Please review it and tell me what you think and how I can do better! **


	2. Darkside: take 2

Musings of a not-quite Master

**Here's chapter 2 because I'm just so excited!**

* * *

Darkside: take 2

_pre battle_

Kairi has just vanished from right in front of me, Riku gone into 'darkness', my home is in pieces, and I've been taking out those _things_ from my dream with a giant skeleton key with a cool paint job... I wonder if I've gone insane. Do insane people know they're insane? I feel what remains of the island rumble and I turn around to see my mutated shadow. With debris flying everywhere around us and a giant black ball of energy above us, trying to suck me in, I'm starting to feel like I'm in a video game or something. But this is real, so I pull out my giant key- the voice called it a 'keyblade'- and attack.

_post battle_

I've beaten the shadow thing, but then the suction got a lot stronger. The shadow is pulled up into the black ball and I'm hanging on for dear life to a piece of wood by one hand. Then I feel one of my fingers slip... that's not good. Then goes finger number two, I think I'm in trouble. Next goes finger three and I'm starting to panic. Finally, the last finger goes... crap.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I get pulled into the black ball and that's the last I remember.


	3. Armor of the Guard

Musings of a not-quite Master

**OK, here's chapter three and this time Sora actually knows what the Heartless are. I hope you all like this.**

* * *

Guard Armor

_pre battle_

This has been some day. I wonder if the leader is in the third district. It seems quiet enough...*BOOOM!*

"AAAHHHH!" What am I squished under? It looked like a duck and a dog... with cloths on?

"The key!" How do they know about the keyblade? I wish they'd get off me. Now what's that rumbling? Soldier Heartless! I've never seen so many in one place! What am I going to do about... never mind, they have weapons. With the three of us, that didn't take very long. What's that noise. Pieces of armor?! Never mind, a HUGE Heartless that looks like a suit of armor... can this day get any weirder?

_post battle_

Come on, just a little more... YES! Why is it shaking? Is that good? *Clang* Hey look, a heart. Kinda like the ones that come from the Solider Heartless, only bigger. And more on the white side. I guess Bosses get better send offs than their lackies. Wait a second, what's that on the ground? An item? Do all Bosses drop stuff? I'll take that. The duck and the dog say they were looking for me.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." When did Leon and Yuffie get here?

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessle." The Dog suggested

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..."

"Of course." The Duck assures me. Really? That's awsome!

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon tells me. I guess I'd better go then, if Leon thinks it's a good idea. But how long will it take?

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The Duck wags his finger at me, "No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!"The Dog puts in and The Duck shoves him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Somehow, I don't feel very happy at the moment. Well, Goofy _did_ say I gotta look funny. So let's try that face that made everyone laugh at my 10th birthday party. It works every time.

"That's one funny face!" The Dog giggles

"Okay, I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck." Donald introduces himself

"Name's Goofy." Goofy tells me

"I'm Sora." We put our hands together and I feel like a musketeer. Goofy even says their motto 'all for one and one for all'.


	4. Pulls n' Levers

Musings of a not-quite Master

**Just a heads up that I forgot to mention before; I will be doing mini bosses. Just because they're not full bosses doesn't mean they don't deserve as much love. Like the jaguar in Deep Jungle or the tower thing in Wonderland. Thank you.**

* * *

Pulls n' levers

_Pre battle_

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen of Hearts instructed me. After all the trouble of collecting them, she better believe Alice isn't guilty. I wonder what the Queen has for her evidence. Why do all the boxes look the same? "Cards, now rearrange the evidence." The Queen ordered... WHAT?! "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right then, choose one to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" I protested

"You dare object?! Then you will lose your head!" The Queen shouted, "Now, choose! One box!" Well, at least that weird cat was nice enough to give us a new spell; blizzard. So at least it wasn't a _compleat _waste of time. And the evidence is four to one in my favor. So I pick... the one on the right! Out came an illusion of a Soldier Heartless. "What in the world was that?!"

"There's your evidence! Alice is innocent!" I exclaimed and the Queen growled.

"Silence, I am the law here! Article 29: anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!" The Queen shouted

"That's crazy!" Donald cried

"Seize them at once!" The Queen ordered... this isn't going the way I had hoped. All of the things in the area vanished, except for the Queen's throne, and then a tower rose up. One of the cards went to it and used it to raise Alice's cage to where we couldn't get to it. Looks like we're going to have to fight.

_Post battle_

There! We finally smashed the tower! It would have been a lot easier without the cards attacking us at the same time. Then there was the Queen. I had gotten too closer to her while trying to use a potion and what does she do? She takes a swing at me with her scepter thing. So I hit back... I will be having nightmares about underwear tonight. And probably hearts too. Anyway, here comes the cage! What happened to Alice?

"She must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald guessed. Those stupid cards! If they hadn't gotten in the way we might have been able to save Alice!

"YOU FOOLS!" The Queen roared, "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" With that the cards scattered. It's amazing how fast those guys can move. We'd better start looking too, wouldn't want the Queen to get her hands on Alice and then start this thing all over again.


	5. Tricks and Traps

Musings of a not-quite Master

**Ok, so something's been grinding my gears recently. As such, I gift to you guys a chapter I probably wouldn't have had up until Friday in the hopes that all your wonderful reviews will help me feel better. I bet you guys have been waiting with bated breath for this one: the one, the only TRICKMASTER!**

* * *

Tricks and Traps

_pre battle_

I wonder why that weird cat had wanted us to 'turn on the lights'. Odds are we're not going to like it.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." Well, now I know where the cat is. I wonder why he's next to the growing and shrinking potions. Up on the table we go. "The shadows will be here soon." Uh oh. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" What is he pointing to? He grabbed the potions and vanished! Great. What the heck is that thing?! Oh, it's another boss Heartless. Looks like the weak spot is its main body. Of course, it has to have _really_ long legs. This is probably going to take a while.

_post battle_

Most. Annoying. Boss. EVER! Of course, the second the battle started Donald blasted the thing with a fire spell. Why does it even have flammable clubs?! Wait, IS IT GETTING BACK UP?! *CRASH* False alarm. Thank goodness. I never want to fight another Trickmaster as long as I live. Up goes the Heart and the body vanishes. Hey look, another item! *Yawn* Is that the lazy doorknob?

"What a racket." Yep, that's him alright. "How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" *Yawn* What's that glowing in his mouth? What' happening with the keyblade?!

"Whoa!" A beam of light just shot out of my keyblade! *Click!*

"What was that?" Donald took the words right out of my mouth.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." As soon as the words left my mouth, something came out of the doorknob's mouth. Is that a gummi block?

"This gummi isn't like the others. No, sir." Goofy answered that question.

"Okay, I'll hold onto it." Donald suggested and so he picked it up.

"Splendid, you're quite the heros." The cat was back. That battle would have been a lot easier if he hadn't taken the potion! "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into Darkness."

"No..." We were too late. The cat vanished again.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald suggested and we did just that. I hope we do find Alice.


	6. Jagulars and Woozles

Musings of a not-quite Master

**Hello all! Next stop on our list is the Deep Jungle. I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should include the fight where you have to hit that giant fruit or not? Thanks in advanced!**

* * *

Jagulars and Woozles

_pre-battle_

"AHHHHH!" I'M GONNA HIT THAT TREE HOUSE! *SMASH* Ouch. Stupid Donald not letting me look for Riku and Kairi. "Oww...my head..." I just hope no Heartless show up before I can recover. "Donald? Goofy?" Looks like they're not here. What's that? A JAGUAR?! Why does he want me for lunch? *Slam* Ouch again. I'm not going to take this laying down! I'm going to kick your butt you overgrown house cat!

_post battle_

Whew, that was tough. Of course he had to attack when I was alone and injured. Is he dead? *ROAR* Looks like he's ready for round two! But I'm not! Who's that? I don't care, he saved me! That's right, run!

"Sabor, danger." I guess that what he calles the jaguar.

"Um...thank you."

"Thank you." The man repeated

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" I wonder why he copied me.

"This place, this place." The man copied quickly

"Okaaay...where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" I guess he doesn't speak English. "Friends..." I said, trying to get the message across.

"Friends!" He repeated

"Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona-" Oh right, Donald and I are mad at each other. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku, friends?" The man asked

"Right." It should be eaiser with someone who knows his way around. Then I noticed something... IS THAT KAIRI?!

"Kairi, friends?" The man asked

"Uhh...right..." Then Kairi vanished... I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Friends here." The man said

"Really?!" RIKU AND KAIRI ARE HERE!

"*&&X%" What the heck does that mean? He repeated the grunts but it was still clear as mud. "Friends here."

"Not sure I understand, but show me!" Maybe I'll find out where '*&&X%' is if I follow him. "Take me to Riku and Kairi!"

"Tarzan." I guess that's his name. "Tarzan go."

"And I'm... Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go" I think I sound like a preschooler. Or that I need a bathroom.


	7. Sabor's revenge

Musings of a not-quite Master

**OK, I'm finally back with a new chapter! I had forgotten that Sabor's final battle came before the fruit of Darkness. So here it is!**

* * *

Sabor's revenge

_pre-battle_

*BANG* What was that?! It sounded like it came from the bamboo thicket! We'd better check it out. What's that on the rock? A nail? No... is that a bullet casing? Whoa! Looks like that jaguar's back for round two! I'm ready for you this time!

_post battle_

Phew, that jaguar is one tough kitty. It's a good thing we had Tarzan to help out with his healing abilities. I never knew jaguars fainted so dramatically. It looks like one of his teeth popped out. I wonder why Tarzan is giving it to me? Oh, that's why. This thing has energy and is giving me a power boost. The jaguar's awake! Why is he bowing his head? There he goes. I don't think he'll be bothering us again. I wonder who fired that shot...


	8. Black fruit of DOOM

Musings of a not-quite Master

**Finally a new chapter! This one is brought to you on the behalf of KHlegacy. He wanted to see the black fruit of DOOM and here it is.**

* * *

****Black fruit of DOOM

_pre-battle_

__ "Tarzan!" Well now we know where Jane had gotten to.

"What's that?" Donald's pointing at a big black fruit... you don't see that every day.

"Gwarsh, I think it looks kinda suspicious." Goofy has a good point. Heartless? As soon as Goofy mentioned the black fruit looked suspicious?

"I think we should take out the black fruit!" I make such a good leader. I wonder how many Heartless that thing can call.

_post battle_

__ That didn't take too long. Or it wouldn't have if that thing didn't keep throwing Heartless at us! It took a while before we finally got our act together. It's a good thing Tarzan healed us.

"Clayton came to the tent, and... that's the last thing I remember." Jane informed us

"Clayton?!" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice.

"Gorillas trapped, Terk ran." I wonder how Tarzan knows these things.

"We must help the gorillas!" I agree with Jane

"Let's go!"


	9. Un-Clayton

Musings of a not-quite Master

**I'm finally back...**

* * *

Un-Clayton

_pre-battle part 1_

There's Clayton... IS HE POINTING THAT GUN AT THE GORILLA?!

"NO!" At least I distracted Clayton long enough for them to get away. "Clayton."

"Not Clayton. *&&X%!. Not Clayton." I wonder what Tarzan's trying to tell me. But if that isn't Clayton then I won't feel bad about kicking his butt!

_Post battle part 1_

That gun_ hurts_! Than goodness for HP or I would have been dead several times over. *BOOOOM* What the heck happened?! The whole back portion of the area just blew up! Tarzan! What hit him?! What in the name of all that's good and pure is Clayton riding?! This might be difficult.

_post battle part 2_

OK, I do not what to have to deal with another chameleon Heartless EVER again. Of course after we took the chameleon down we still had to kick Un-Clayton's butt. Looks like he's getting ready to try and shoot us once more. Why is the chameleon getting up? And is it supposed to spark like that? I guess not... Un-Clayton got squished by his own Heartless companion. I almost feel sorry for him... almost. Hey, what's that glowing green thing?

"You have attained the power of healing. You can now used the magic spell 'cure'!" Awesome! A new spell! Now we don't have to waste our munny on so many potions! Hey, the gorillas are back. What's the leader doing?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" WHAT DID I DO?! *Thump* Why me? I try to be a good boy, honestly.


	10. Cloud of Darkness

Musings of a not-quite Master

**So I'm not completely dead yet; but these exams are sure trying their best. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Cloud of Darkness

_pre battle_

OK, this is the last guy we have to beat... the one with the crazy long sword WRAPPED IN CLOTH! Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?

_Post battle_

That was too close, but we managed to win at least. WHAT IS THAT?! A GIANT, BLACK, THREE HEADED DOG?! WITH DARKNESS COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH?! We're screwed. BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I can't look... why aren't I dead yet?

"Herc!" I guess that guy Herc Phil's always talking about saved our bacon!

"Phil, get them out of here!" But we can't just leave him! Oh well, guess we'll retreat for now.


	11. Three heads of dispair

Musings of a not quite Master

**Now it's time for the first chapter of the new year and Cerberus! Here goes nothing.**

* * *

_Pre battle_

I can't just stand here! Herc's out there facing a three headed dog alone! That does it.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Phil sounds extra worried, "This ain't just some match, this is for real!"

"I'm not afraid. You can decided if I'm hero material or not," I'm sure, I have to help Herc. I just hope we make it in time. Looks like we got Cerberus' attention.

"Kid, I've got two words for you: Attack!"

_post battle_

Whew, that was tough. Probably my toughest battle to date. And there's the customary boss item!

"Thus I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further..." Wait, junior heroes?

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald's right

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," I wish Phil wouldn't talk in riddles.

"So, what does it take?" Maybe Goofy will get an answer out of them.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." That helps a lot Herc.

"No problem, we'll start by proving ourselves in the games," We won't lose!

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess for that last battle first," Thanks for the let down Phil.

"Okay, we'll be back," There might be stuff to do at Traverse Town.


	12. Draug eht fo Romra

Musings of a not quite Master

**I'm finally back to doing this story! I'm truly ashamed of myself for not updating in so long, but RL called and I had little choice but to answer. Bonus points to whoever figures out the joke for the chapter title first!**

* * *

_Pre Battle_

OK, ring the bell three times and...there's the keyhole! I don't see any bosses, so maybe we'll get lucky! Never mind, at least it's only Guard Armor. Wait, why is it doing a hand stand? It didn't do that before!

"Guys, I don't think that's a Guard Armor..." I don't like the looks of this...

_Post Battle_

It might not have _been_ a Guard Armor, but it sure died like one. Hey look! It left behind one of those spell things! Let's see...a wind spell? Cool! Now to close up that keyhole! Looks like we got another gummi too! Better take this to Cid.


End file.
